Co jest martwe, nigdy nie umrze
Co jest martwe, nigdy nie umrze (ang. What Is Dead May Never Die) – trzeci odcinek drugiego sezonu serialu „Gra o tron”. Jego premiera na antenie HBO miała miejsce 15 kwietnia 2012 roku w Stanach Zjednoczonych i 16 kwietnia 2012 roku w Polsce. Opis Craster jest wściekły na Jona Snowa, który go śledził w nocy, i każe Nocnej Straży wynosić się ze swego domu. Lord dowódca nie jest zaskoczony informacjami, jakie przekazał mu Snow, gdyż doskonale wiedział o procederze uprawianym przez Crastera. Sam Tarly daje Goździk na przechowanie pamiątkowy drobiazg po swej matce. mały|lewo|Bran podczas swojego snu. Bran we śnie wciela się w swego wilkora. Chłopiec jest zaniepokojony tym powtarzającym się zjawiskiem i opowiada o nim maesterowi Luwinowi. Maester próbuje uspokoić Brana, przekonując go, że to tylko sny. mały|Catelyn jest pod wrażeniem Brienne. Catelyn Stark przybywa do obozu Renly’ego Baratheona. Król wraz ze swoją młodą żoną, Margaery Tyrell, obserwuje zmagania dwóch rycerzy. Pojedynek wygrywa dziewczyna, Brienne z Tarthu i w nagrodę prosi o przywilej wstąpienia do królewskiej gwardii. Catelyn krytykuje Renly’ego i jego rycerzy, którzy jej zdaniem tylko bawią się w wojnę, podczas gdy czasy robią się coraz trudniejsze. Theon ma pretensje do swej siostry, Yary, że przez nią zrobił z siebie idiotę. Yara wskazuje, że chciała przekonać się, kim jej brat się stał mieszkając tyle lat z dala od domu. Balon Greyjoy wtajemnicza swoje dzieci w wojenne plany. Zamierza skorzystać z wojny prowadzonej przez Robba na południu i złupić północne ziemie. Balon powierza swej córce 30 okrętów i zadanie zdobycia Deepwood Motte, synowi zaś daje jeden okręt i każe nękać rybaków. Zazdrosny o pozycję siostry Theon próbuje przekonać ojca do sojuszu z Robbem, ale Balon nie słucha syna i zarzuca mu, że stara się chronić Starków. mały|Shae w nowej roli. Znudzona Shae próbuje zwrócić na siebie uwagę Tyriona. Karzeł sugeruje, że ukryje ją w kuchni gdzie będzie udawała kuchenną dziewkę. Jego kochanka nie jest zachwycona tym pomysłem. Sansa je kolację wspólnie z Cersei, Myrcellą i Tommenem. Cersei zapowiada jej, że niezależnie od przebiegu wojny dziewczyna będzie musiała poślubić Joffreya. Po powrocie do komnaty Sansy przychodzi nowa służąca, Shae, która nie ma najmniejszego pojęcia o pracy pokojówki. Tyrion rozmawia kolejno z Pycelle, Varysem i Littlefingerem o planach wydania księżniczki Myrcelli za mąż, w celu wzmocnienia sojuszy. Każdemu z nich przekazuje inną wersję. Pycelle donosi królowej o planach Tyriona. Cersei jest wściekła i nie wyraża zgody na układ z Dorne, ale Tyrion nie zważa na protesty siostry. Renly Baratheon spędza noc z Lorasem. Rycerz Kwiatów wydaje się być urażony awansem Brienne do Gwardii Królewskiej Renly’ego. Loras zwraca królowi uwagę, że tej nocy powinien zająć się jego siostrą, a swoją żoną. Gdy Margaery Tyrell przybywa do namiotu króla, Renly nie okazuje zainteresowania żoną. Tłumaczy, że to przez nadmiar wina, ale dziewczyna nie zraża się łatwo i jest doskonale zorientowana w stosunkach łączących Renly’ego i jej brata. mały|Theon ponownie składa przysięgę. Theon pisze list do Robba, w którym ostrzega go przed planami Greyjoyów. Pełen rozterek ostatecznie decyduje się na spalenie listu. Rankiem Theon odnawia przysięgę przed kapłanem Utopionego Boga, stając ostatecznie po stronie Żelaznych Ludzi. Littlefinger jest wściekły, gdyż zdaje sobie sprawę, iż Tyrion z niego zakpił, omawiając małżeńskie plany Myrcelli. Tyrion łagodzi konflikt, proponując Baelishowi współpracę przy kolejnej intrydze, mającej na celu uwolnienie Jaimego z rąk Starków. Petyr wskazuje, że Robb nigdy nie zgodzi się na zwolnienie tak cennego jeńca, ale Tyrion zwraca uwagę, że Jaime może odzyskać wolność dzięki Catelyn Stark. Tyrion wraz z Bronnem i Shaggą odwiedzają nocą komnatę Wielkiego Maestera. Pycelle spędza tę noc z kobietą, ale zostaje wyrzucony z łóżka. Tyrion wie, że to Pycelle doniósł Cersei o jego planach i w ramach kary Bronn ścina mu brodę. Pycelle twierdzi, że Jon Arryn znał prawdę o Cersei i jej dzieciach i zamierzał wyjawić ją królowi Robertowi. Tyrion nie zamierza słuchać jego tłumaczeń i każe Bronnowi wtrącić starca do lochu. Arya nie może zasnąć, bo ciągle wracają do niej wspomnienia z egzekucji jej ojca. Yoren opowiada dziewczynie historię z czasów swej młodości, o człowieku który zamordował jego brata, którego imię powtarzał przed snem jak modlitwę i który potem zginął, zabity przez Yorena. Brat z Nocnej Straży ma już zasypiać, ale dźwięk rogu podrywa go na nogi. Budzi pozostałych chłopaków, a Aryi i Gendry’emu nakazuje uciekać, jeśli przegrają to starcie. Atakującym jest ser Amory Lorch, podwładny Tywina Lannistera. Yoren ginie w walce, jego podopieczni próbują walczyć, ale nie mają szans z żołnierzami. Arya podaje Jaqenowi siekierę, dzięki której wydostaje się on z płonącej klatki. Amory Lorch zabiera jeńców do Harrenhal, ale wcześniej chce dostać Gendry’ego. Arya wskazuje na martwego Lommy’ego i kłamie, że to on był Gendrym. Pojawienie Pierwsze * Brienne z Tarthu * Królowa Margaery Tyrell * Ser Colen * Gerald * Ser Amory Lorch * Polliver Obsada W rolach głównych * Peter Dinklage jako Tyrion Lannister * Lena Headey jako królowa Cersei Lannister * Michelle Fairley jako lady Catelyn Stark * Aidan Gillen jako lord Petyr Baelish * Kit Harington jako Jon Snow * Alfie Allen jako Theon Greyjoy * Isaac Hempstead-Wright jako książę Bran Stark * Sophie Turner jako książę Sansa Stark * Maisie Williams jako książę Arya Stark * John Bradley-West jako Samwell Tarly * Natalie Dormer jako królowa Margaery Tyrell * James Cosmo jako lord dowódca Jeor Mormont * Jerome Flynn jako Bronn * Conleth Hill jako lord Varys * Sibel Kekilli jako Shae Gościnnie * Donald Sumpter jako maester Luwin * Ron Donachie jako ser Rodrik Cassel * Julian Glover jako maester Pycelle * Robert Pugh jako Craster * Patrick Malahide jako król Balon Greyjoy * Francis Magee jako Yoren * Gethin Anthony jako król Renly Baratheon * Joe Dempsie jako Gendry * Tom Wlaschiha jako Jaqen H'ghar * Gwendoline Christie jako Brienne a Tarthu * Finn Jones jako Loras Tyrell * Ben Hawkey jako Gorąca Bułka * Eros Vlahos jako Lommy Greenhands * Gemma Whelan jako księżniczka Yara Greyjoy * Kristian Nairn jako Hodor * Hannah Murray jako Goździk * Fintan McKeown jako Amory Lorch * Andy Kellegher jako Polliver * Andy Beckwith jako Rorge * Gerard Jordan jako Biter * Jonathan Ryan jako Drowned Priest * Aimee Richardson jako księżniczka Myrcella Baratheon * Callum Wharry jako książę Tommen Baratheon * Maisie Dee jako Daisy * Tobias Winter jako Timett * Ken Fletcher jako Gerald * Darren Killeen jako ser Colen * Sam Callis jako członek Straży Miejskiej Adnotacje * 15 z 25 członków obsady drugiego sezonu pojawia się w tym odcinku. * Emilia Clarke (Daenerys Targaryen), Nikolaj Coster-Waldau (Jaime Lannister), Liam Cunningham (Davos Seaworth), Charles Dance (Tywin Lannister), Stephen Dillane (Stannis Baratheon), Jack Gleeson (Joffrey Baratheon), Iain Glen (Jorah Mormont), Richard Madden (Robb Stark), Rory McCann (Sandor Clegane), i Carice van Houten (Melisandre) nie pojawiają się w tym odcinku. Nawigacja Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 2 de:Was tot ist, kann niemals sterben (Episode) en:What is Dead May Never Die es:Lo que está muerto no puede morir fr:Ce qui est mort ne saurait mourir it:Ciò che è morto non muoia mai pt-br:O que está morto não pode morrer ro:Viclenie ru:Что мертво, умереть не может